


promise me you'll stay in my vicinity.

by redhoods



Series: elemental structures destined to react. [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-15
Updated: 2013-04-15
Packaged: 2017-12-08 14:42:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/762529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redhoods/pseuds/redhoods
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Jesus, you’d think people had never swapped seats before!”</p>
            </blockquote>





	promise me you'll stay in my vicinity.

**Author's Note:**

> for the knowledge prompt on [this](http://rectiphobia.tumblr.com/post/24439431363/hawkwardeye-using-the-prompts-below-write-a).

“Jesus, you’d think people had never swapped seats before!”

Stiles’s outburst shatters the quiet that had overcome the entire cafeteria and people are back to moving, the whole place loud with chatter. People are still staring in shifts of sorts, bumping into each other while trying to catch a glimpse of what’s going on at the main table.

Jackson barely notices, settled in his seat, one hand picking at the label on his water bottle, the other settled lightly on the base of Isaac’s neck, his thumb rubbing absent circles at his hairline, “You okay?” He questions softly, leaning forwards to talk near Isaac’s ear.

Sparing a glance at Jackson, Isaac glances back down at his tray and nods slowly, “Not used to people staring,” he mumbles in response, turning his head enough to peer at Jackson before his gaze is drawn by another outburst from Stiles, this time it’s something about marshmallows or dinosaurs or something, Jackson isn’t quite sure.

“I’d say that’s a shame, but I’d be jealous,” Jackson replies honestly, a smirk tugging at his lips when a blush works it way across Isaac’s face, up the tips of his ears, and even over his neck. Shifting in his seat, he leans in closer to Isaac so their arms brush, face serious, “Sure you’re okay?”

Isaac nods, just a little, “Yeah, just a big change,” he murmurs in response, turning in his seat, facing more towards Jackson.

Jackson hums softly, considering, before nodding, “We can ditch tomorrow? Let people calm down?” He suggests, voice light as he lets his hand slide from Isaac’s neck to find one of Isaac’s hand, twining their fingers together.

Girls giggle behind them and Jackson resists the urge to kiss Isaac right then and there, maybe put a rest to whatever rumors have started, but he knows that isn’t Isaac’s style and knows it definitely wouldn’t be appreciated.

Pursing his lips, Isaac nods, a small smile quirking at his lips, “Lets do it,” is his answer before he ducks his head when someone behind him catcalls. 

Laughing softly, Jackson leans forward, pressing his lips to the top of Isaac’s head in an unusual show of affection, flipping the bird in the direction of where the catcall had come from.

“I might hurl,” Stiles states from across the table and if his chair happens to tip over, well, Jackson had nothing to do with it.


End file.
